Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 1: Tengoku
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: This will be my take on a Rhythm Heaven story, with my own characters. Note, I do not own the Rhythm Heaven series, I'm just doing a fanfiction based off of the series. I hope you enjoy season one.
1. Pilot Part 1

Screaming could be heard from inside the Rhythm Castle. That screaming was from the princess of the castle.

"I SAID I WANT MY THRONE!" Princess Rhythmia snarled at her mom, who was the queen.

"Sweetie, I can't unless you accept the fact that everyone can have rhythm." The queen said calmly.

"WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I LET OTHERS HAVE RHYTHM?! I WANT ALL THE RHYTHM FOR MYSELF!"

"That's my point. Unless you can tolerate everyone having their rhythm, you can't have the throne."

Princess Rhythmia was growing very frustrated, but she took a deep breath and said, "Why can't I get all the rhythm in the world and have it for myself? I'm a princess! I should be able to get whatever I want!"

"But that's not what being a princess is all about. Don't you think everyone deserves some rhythm?"

Princess Rhythmia groaned and stormed out of the room, heading back to her room. The queen sighed as she heard her daughter slam the door shut. She didn't know how to make Princess Rhythmia realize that everyone can have their sense of rhythm. All Princess Rhythmia cared about was anything involving music, which included perfect music and flow balls. And she would grow annoyed whenever someone else had a lot of rhythm and she didn't.

The queen decided not to let it bother her, and she continued to watch over her kingdom. It was a castle situated in the very center of Rhythm Heaven. It was completely unseen by the inhabitants of the land below. Though the ones below still used rhythm and flow balls.

* * *

The queen was looking out a window in her castle at her kingdom when she heard a huge crashing sound. She followed the sound to investigate what it was. She found herself at the castle banishment area, where any citizen of rhythm heaven who has committed a crime, they are banished to the land below.

She saw that the banishment portal was open, but their wasn't anyone who was being banished. She walked over to the portal so she could turn it off, when she felt a shove behind her. She lost her balance and fell through the portal, leaving the queen to forever be banished to the land below.

It was Princess Rhythmia who shoved her. She figured that if her mother wouldn't give her the throne to rule over Rhythm Heaven, she would take it. She noticed that the queen left behind her crown as she fell through the portal. She picked it up and threw away her small tiara. "I guess I'm the queen now." She put the crown on, and left the banishment area.

She was now Queen Rhythmia. Now that she was the queen, she could have all the rhythm in Rhythm Heaven to to herself.

She made her way to the thrown room. Where several guards approached her, noticing that she was wearing the queen's crown. "Where's your mother?" One guard asked.

"She decided it was time to move on to new places." Queen Rhythmia lied. "So she allowed me to be the queen for now on."

Queen Rhythmia made her way to her thrown, feeling the ever so great satisfaction of being the queen.

"First order I command, give me all the rhythm in Rhythm Heaven." Queen Rhythmia demanded.

As much as the servants did not like the sound of that, they had no choice. So they all went off to work on gathering all of the rhythm from Rhythm Heaven and brining it to the castle.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Queen Rhythmia said to herself, then she did a devilish chuckle.


	2. Pilot Part 2

Kenzumi was in his music class. He never really enjoyed music class, even though his younger brother always told him that music is the most important in his life. He never really understood why, so he ignored it.

He was sitting at his desk like the other students, waiting for the bell to ring so he could go home for the weekend. It didn't help that music class was the longest class he had at the end of the day.

The teacher spoke up. "Please pay attention everyone. Before we begin with our next music lesson, I shall introduce our new student." The door suddenly opened, and everyone turned to see who the new student was.

Kenzumi blushed as soon as he saw the new student. It was a beautiful teenage girl with black hair. She went to the front of the class and said. "Hello everyone. My name is Senpai, and I hope to be a great edition to your music class." She sounded very sweet and kind. Kenzumi blushed even harder.

"That's very nice." The teacher said. Now you can take a seat." Senpai went to take her seat, which just so happened to be right next to Kenzumi. Kenzumi could barely focus at all in class, as he kept glancing at Senpai.

* * *

After the class bell finally rang, everyone got up from their desks, except for Kenzumi, who was frozen in a single glance at where Senpai originally was. When the teacher called out to him, Kenzumi finally snapped out of his thunk, and quickly left the room. He ran out of the room and out of the school. He didn't see Senpai anywhere, and ended up going to the bus to go home.

* * *

Kenzumi entered his home, and found his younger brother, Satoshi, playing a video game. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Kenzumi said.

"Why are you blushing then?"

Kenzumi covered his cheeks and said it was nothing. He went to his computer so he could do his homework early. He decided to quickly check his FlowFlow account for updates. He saw that a new account was available. He checked to see who it was, and found that it belonged to Senpai. He blushed again.

Satoshi noticed that Kenzumi was staring at his computer screen in a weird way. He got up and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Kenzumi flinched and quickly said, "Nothing!"

But Satoshi could clearly see what was on the screen. "Who's this Senpai?"

Kenzumi sighed and said, "A new student. And yes, I'm in love with her."

"How obvious." Satoshi smirked. "Why don't you ask her out on a date?"

Kenzumi blushed again and said. "I couldn't! I don't know anything about that!"

Kenzumi stood up and went to the bathroom. He rubbed some water on his face to cool himself down. He went out to go back to the computer to finally do his homework, but he saw his younger brother on it. He was confused at first, but he saw that he was on Senpai's account and realized what he was doing. He screamed and ran towards the computer to get his brother off of it, but he pushed to the side.

Satoshi pressed the enter key, and a message from Senpai came up a few seconds later. He turned to Kenzumi and said, "There you go. Your date is at six pm."

Kenzumi quickly got up and snarled, "Satoshi! Are you kidding me?! I said I don't know how to go on a date!"

"Don't worry, I can help you with it."

"Really?"

"You bet."

Kenzumi calmed down and took a seat. Satoshi started to explain about how to go on dates. "It's simple," He started. "Just stay calm, smile, don't say or do anything stupid, and have a good sense of rhythm."

Kenzumi looked confused. "You lost me at rhythm."

"You know, rhythm as in music."

"Not this again. Look, I heard everything, I'll do fine." Kenzumi got up and went to his room to prepare for his date.

* * *

He arrived near his school at around 5:30 pm. He figured out that the date was going to be near the school, and he arrived early. At around 6:05 pm, he saw Senpai coming onto school property, walking towards him. He blushed again, but took a deep breath to relax.

Senpai finally got up to him and said. "Hello, how are you? Are you my date?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm doing good."

They walked over to a bench and took a seat. Some other students in the distance were doing their sports practice of soccer, basketball and football. Kenzumi figured that it shouldn't be much of a problem.

The two saw some weasels popping out of a hole. "Aww, how cute." Senpai said. Kenzumi lightly blushed, smiling.

He heard some bouncing sounds. He turned his head and found a soccer ball bouncing towards them. He quickly kicked the ball.

 _How did that get here?_ Kenzumi thought.

He saw another ball bounce towards them, a basketball. He kicked the ball away like the other one.

Kenzumi looked back at Senpai, who did not notice the balls that were bouncing towards them.

He then noticed a football bouncing towards them. He tried to kick it away, but the ball bounced back, and Kenzumi felt a pain in his leg. The ball hit one of the weasels head, and both of them retreated back into the hole. Senpai gasped and quickly got up. "Uhh, I need to go." She said as she walked away.

Kenzumi was shocked. He had no idea why Senpai left, nor why the balls were bouncing towards them. The weasels popped back out of the hole and glared at Kenzumi, which embarrassed him, even though he didn't understand why.


	3. Pilot Part 3

Kenzumi arrived back at his house at around 6:30 pm. He was in a pretty bad mood after the failure of the date.

Satoshi entered the room and asked, "So, how did it go?"

"Not good." Kenzumi said.

"Why not?"

"Some sports players got their balls near our bench, and one hit some weasels Senpai was looking at. After that, she just left."

"Did each ball have different movements?"

"Oddly yes, why?"

"That's what I was talking about. You need to have a good sense of rhythm. And since you didn't, the date went wrong."

"Please stop talking about rhythm. I want to be alone right now." Kenzumi stormed off to his room, and he did not come out for the rest of the night.

"Some people just don't listen." Satoshi said to himself.

* * *

Rhythm Heaven looked completely different now that all the rhythm was in the castle walls. It was originally a bright and colorful world with music and fun. But now it looked more like a wasteland. This was because Queen Rhythmia ordered all of the rhythm in Rhythm Heaven to be at the castle and nowhere else, all so she could have it to herself.

She sat at her throne, sipping her drink in utter satisfaction. She had no worry of getting overthrown by the citizens of Rhythm Heaven, as they were nothing without their rhythm. And after she got rid of her mother, she knew that absolutely no one could stop her. Any other little girl would probably be wallowing in guilt if they did something as cruel and evil as that. But not her, in fact, she was pretty proud of what she did. She did not care about what happened to her mother whatsoever, she just wanted her completely gone. And now she was.

A servant approached her, looking exhausted after having all the rhythm taken out of him. "All of the rhythm is in the castle your highness." He said, sounding almost out of breath.

"Very good." Queen Rhythmia said. "Now that that's done. You can begin fulfilling my next request."

"Which is?"

"Gather all of the rhythm from the world below and bring it here. Send some troops down there and have them do there work. And make sure you send them off so they can come back."

"Yes your highness, I will send them out." The servant trudged out of the room.

Queen Rhythmia smirked, excited to have even more rhythm.

* * *

Kenzumi woke up late the next day. He didn't bother to set his alarm to a later time, he just wanted to sleep.

He exited his room and found his brother preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning." Satoshi said.

"Morning." Kenzumi said. He noticed that his brother was preparing the special onions for a recipe for breakfast. He never liked the looks of them, with their faces. "Why do you use those onions? Why not use regular ones?"

"Because these ones are cool." Satoshi explained "Plus getting the hair off can help practice in getting-"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear it." Kenzumi interrupted, knowing what Satoshi was going to say.

"Suit yourself. Just trying to give some good advice."

There was a knock on the front door. Kenzumi went over to the door to see who it was. When he opened it, he saw a woman in robes. "Uh, hi." Kenzumi said to her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." The woman said as she entered the house. "Do you happen to have a guest room where I can stay at?"

"There's one down the hallway next to Kenzumi's room." Satoshi pointed out. "Why, did you get thrown out of an apartment?"

"No, I was thrown out of Rhythm Heaven."

"Out of what?" Kenzumi asked. "Look ma'am, who exactly are you? And what are you talking about?"

The woman took a seat on the couch. "I guess I need to explain myself. You see, my name is Ms. Beatia. I was originally Queen Beatia of Rhythm Heaven, but I was banished down here."

"What's a Rhythm Heaven?"

"It's a magical place high above us all and is out of our sight. It is where all of the rhythm in the world comes from. Or at least, it will hold all of it, if my daughter Rhythmia will do what I think she'll do."

"You're daughter?" Satoshi asked, putting down the onions. "What is she going to do?"

"She's probably going to gather all the rhythm on earth and keep it for herself. That's all she cares about."

"Really?" Kenzumi asked, not really buying it.

"She can forget it." Satoshi said. "There's no way I'm letting her take my sense of rhythm. Can't you back up to this Rhythm Heaven and stop her, and maybe ground her for eternity?"

"I can't." Ms. Beatia explained. "She banished me, and I can never go back. So I am now stuck down here."

"Right." Kenzumi said. "Anyways, you can stay with us for a little while."

"Thank you for your kindness." Ms. Beatia got up. "I'll be going to the guest room." She then walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"If that Rhythmia thinks she can just take my sense of rhythm, she's got another thing coming!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"You really believe all of that?" Kenzumi asked.

"Of course I do. And I understand that you're allowing her to stay because you feel sorry for her. I would've done the same thing." Satoshi went back to making breakfast. Kenzumi sighed and turned on the TV for the morning news as he waited breakfast to be done.


	4. Pilot Part 4

"Breakfast is ready!" Satoshi cried out.

 _Finally._ Kenzumi said in his head. He got up to to the breakfast table so he could eat.

Ms. Beatia came out a minute later. She took off her queen's outfit in favor of a female suit, though her hair was a bit messy. "What's for breakfast?"

"The usual." Satoshi said.

Ms. Beatia nodded and took a seat at the table.

They were all about halfway done eating there breakfast when Satoshi asked, "So, what do we do when Queen Rhythmia tries to steal our rhythm?"

"I'm not sure." Ms. Beatia answered. "There's no doubt she'll bring over troops to do the job."

"I'm guessing I'll be save from her." Kezumi joked. "I don't really have any rhythm."

"What about your date last night? You used rhythm to block most of the balls coming towards you. For the most part."

"That was just luck."

"I can help you with your sense of Rhythm." Ms. Beatia said. "I'm sure I have some rhythm left after I got banished."

"That's okay, I think I'll be fine."

After everyone was done eating, Kenzumi got up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

"To the store." Kenzumi said.

"I'll go with you, I need to get some stuff to."

"I'll go to." Ms. Beatia said. "I don't want to be home alone." So the three left the house to go to the store.

* * *

Everyone was looking their respective items at the store. Kenzumi was looking for some things for the house, Satoshi was looking for some snacks to buy, and Ms. Beatia was only there so she wasn't alone.

When Kenzumi glanced down another aisle, he saw Senpai. He blushed again, remembering how he failed the date last night. Satoshi and Ms. Beatia came up. "Who's that young lady?" Ms. Beatia asked, Kenzumi flinched as he heard her.

"That's Kenzumi's love interest, Senpai." Satoshi answered for Kenzumi. He then asked, "Why don't you go talk to her, and apologize for the failure of the date?"

"I...I don't know if I can." Kenzumi said.

"Don't worry." Ms. Beatia said. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Yeah, just don't say anything stupid." Satoshi said.

Kenzumi sighed and said, "Fine." He took a deep breath and walked over to Senpai. When he got close enough, he said, "Hello."

Senpai turned and saw Kenzumi. She blushed and said. "Oh, hi. Sorry for leaving the date early like that. I don't know what got into me."

"Maybe it was the flow." Satoshi said, as he and Ms. Beatia walked over. Kenzumi face palmed.

"Hello there, who are you two?" Senpai asked.

"I'm Satoshi, Kenzumi's brother." Satoshi answered.

"And I'm Ms. Beatia, the former queen of Rhythm Heaven." Ms. Beatia said.

"What's Rhythm Heaven?" Senpai asked.

"That doesn't matter." Kenzumi interupted. "Again, I'm sorry bout the date last night. Can I have another chance?"

"Of course, everyone deserves a second chance."

Kenzumi and Satoshi smiled and everyone bought their stuff and left the store.

* * *

As soon as everyone stepped out of the store, they were stopped by a group of what appeared to be soldiers. "Can we help you guys?" Kenzumi reluctantly asked.

The general trudged forward and said, "Yes, you can. We are here to take all the rhythm of this world."

"Wait, you're with queen Rhythmia are you?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Wait a minute!" Ms. Beatia stepped up. "Please don't do this, I'm Queen Beatia!"

The general simply stared at her and said, "It is not good to lie."

"No really, I mean it! I'm the queen, and my daughter kicked me out!"

"That is not true. She said that Ms. Beatia moved onto different places, and that she let Rhythmia inherit the throne, though that was the worst decision she ever made."

Ms. Beatia stepped back, shocked that her own previous troops didn't recognize her.

"Anyways, we were told that we had to deal with anyone who would try to stop us." The general explained. "Now please hold still so we can take your rhythm."

The soldiers held up their vacuum like guns and aimed them at Kenzimi, Satoshi, Senpai and Ms. Beatia.

"Run." Kenzumi whispered. And so the four ran off, leaving the soldiers with all their energy to chase after them.


	5. Karate Man

The four were cornered in an alley. As the soldiers slowly approached them, Kenzumi and Senpai held onto each other as if it was their last time together, Satoshi got into a pose as if he was in an action movie, and Ms. Beatia simply looked defeated.

"Finally, we have cornered you" The general said, trying to sound serious, but still coming off as tired.

"Please, don't do this!" Ms. Beatia pleaded. "I really am your queen! Surely you can see that!"

"Sorry madam, you cannot pass yourself off as a queen. And this is what we must do, or else Queen Rhythmia will throw a serious temper tantrum." The general turned to the soldiers and commanded, "Men, fire at will."

One of the soldiers said, "We can't. We forgot we need to weaken the target before we can take their rhythm. This is how the suction gun works."

"Remind me to tell the inventor to redo this gun. Well then, weaken these four."

One of the soldiers grabbed a pot from a pile and aimed at the four. They covered their eyes so they wouldn't see it coming.

The soldier threw the pot, when suddenly, a man jumped down from one of the building, landed in front of the four, and punched the pot. It ended up hitting one of the soldiers guns, destroying it.

The four uncovered their eyes and saw the man who was protecting them. He was a white monochromatic and didn't have a lot of hair on his head.

Soldiers threw more pots, but the man punched them all back in time with the beat. Some threw three at a time, but the man punched them all back. One soldier saw a lightbulb and threw it to see if it would throw the man off, but he punched it back. Another saw a soccer ball and threw it, but the man punched it to back.

"This beat is nonstop!" Satoshi said in amazement.

After many of the rhythm suction guns were destroyed, there was only one left. The general was growing tired, so he picked up a huge rock so he could throw it. "Last one." He said. He threw the heavy rock, hoping that the man would not be able to punch it back. Of course, the man punched it back, and it destroyed the final rhythm suction gun.

"Well played sir, well played." Said the general. He turned towards soldiers and said, "Okay everyone, fall back, we're going home." The soldiers trudged off.

"What has my daughter done to you?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"I don't know your daughter!" The general said. "And now the queen will throw a fit!"

"I know that this isn't right for her to do, Luis."

"How did you know my name?!"

"Because I was the queen."

"Now you listen woman, I don't know how you know my name, but when we will be back, we will take your rhythm, curtesy of Queen Rhythmia." General Luis trudged away, following the soldiers back to Rhythm Heaven.

After they finally left, the four started to calm down. "Thank you sir." Said Kenzumi.

The man turned around and said, "Your welcome, anytime."

"You got a name?" Satoshi asked.

"Karate Joe."

"You sure did do a good job." Senpai said. "That was perfect timing."

"Thank you. Know if you'll excuse me, it's time for my lunch break." Karate Joe then walked out of the alley to go get some lunch.

"You were saying about rhythm?" Satoshi glared at Kenzumi, causing him to blush.

"I know, and I'll try my best to get some rhythm now." Kenzumi said. "To make up for that date last night."

"So that was the problem last night." Senpai said.

"Don't worry kind boy." Ms. Beatia said. "I can help you."

"Same here." Satoshi said.

"I know you'll do a good job." Senpai said to Kenzumi. She them proceded to kiss him on the cheek, causing him to blush a bright red. "I'll see you later." Senpai then walked away.

"Whoa, now that was definitely a satisfying first kiss." Satoshi said.

* * *

Most of the castle staff stood outside of Queen Rhythmia's bedroom. They could hear her wailing in frustration that the mission failed, she could also be heard pounding her fists and feet on her bed like a little kid, and the general was in there trying to calm her down.

"I like the other queen better." One soldier said. Everyone agreed, but they could do nothing about it, so they just had to deal with it.


	6. Marching Orders

A few days had passed since the incident with the rhythm soldiers, and Kenzumi was heading back home from school. He decided that he was going to get more involved in his music class, to improve his grades in it, impress Senpai, and hopefully do good against Queen Rhythmia.

He was just making his way to an intersection near his house when a soldier from Rhythm Heaven jumped out in front of him, holding a new kind of suction gun. Kenzumi froze in place and raised his arms in the air, ready to get what little sense of rhythm he had inside of him sucked out.

Suddenly, an odd looking car drove up to them. It had two colors perfectly split in between the middle, those colors being yellow and red. A the door to it opened, and a cadet wearing a similarly colored helmet and a green uniform stepped out. She pointed a taser at the soldier and said, "Put down the weapon!"

The solder then pointed the gun at the cadet and said, "You better leave while you can lady, unless you want your rhythm all gone!"

"You are in direct violation of weapon laws! Drop your weapon now!"

"You asked for it." The soldier pulled the trigger, but the gun fell apart right before him. He realized that he accidentally brought the prototype for the new rhythm suction gun instead of the real thing. He looked super embarrassed and defeated, so he put his hands up. The cadet then cuffed the soldier and put him in the back of the car, and Kenzumi watched the whole thing.

Before the cadet got back in the car, she turned to Kenzumi and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience citizen." She then got in, started the car, and drove off to the police station. Kenzumi stood there for a few moments before continuing his way back home.

* * *

Kenzumi entered his house, and saw that Satoshi playing with his Bouncy Road set and Ms. Beatia making some tea. "Hey bro." Satoshi said. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good." Kenzumi answered. "I definitely did a better job in music class than I ever did."

"That is good to hear." Ms. Beatia said. "How is Senpai doing?"

"She's doing good to. Though I still need to concentrate in class. But that kiss a few days ago did fill me with more confidence."

"I bet it did." Satoshi smirked. "Did you have any troubles getting home?"

"Yeah, I did. One of Queen Rhythmia's soldiers came up and tried to take my rhythm, but thankfully a cadet came in just in time and saved me."

"Another soldier? What is up with this queen? All she wants is rhythm, and she cares for nothing else! She is such a jerk!" Satoshi turned to Ms. Beatia and said, "No offense."

"That's okay." Ms. Beatia said. "I am very disappointed in my daughter anyways." Ms. Beatia turned to Kenzumi and asked, "By the way, what is a cadet?"

"Basically a form of a police force." Kenzumi explained. "Their all female except for the Sergeant who is a male."

"I heard that once a year, all the Sergeants in the different sections of Japan dress up as bunnies and take orders from a one of the cadets who is also dressed like a bunny." Satoshi said.

"That's weird." Kenzumi said.

"I can agree with you on that." Ms. Beatia said.

"There's also two outer space versions of them." Satoshi continued. "One with a Sergeant with cadets that are wearing purple skirts and flowers on their helmets. And another Sergeant taking charge of some space bunnies."

"Interesting." Ms. Beatia said.

"Hopefully Queen Rhythmia won't be able to reach them." Satoshi said. "I don't want the cadets losing their sense of Rhythm. Who knows what could happen to the town if they lost their rhythm!"

Everyone just stood still for a view minutes, saying nothing in awkwardness. Eventually Kenzumi went back to his room, Satoshi continued playing with his Bouncy Road set, and Ms. Beatia continued making tea.

* * *

"How did you get a gun like that?" Asked the cadet. She was questioning the Rhythm Soldier that was brought in a few hours ago.

"I already told you guys!" Said the soldier. "I'm a soldier from Rhythm Heaven! And I was sent to take out the main enemies rhythm!"

"Who sent you?"

"Queen Rhythmia, the new heir to the throne sent me. Now she's probably throwing another fit because of my failure."

After the cadet was finished writing down some notes, she said, "Okay sir, since you were in possession of a lethal weapon, we will be arresting you." The cadet pressed a button, and two more cadets came in. They lead the soldier out of the room and to a jail cell. One of the Cadets went to the Sergeant and asked, "What on earth is a Rhythm Heaven?"

"I do not know." The Sergeant said. "Now go on with your business."

"Sir yes sir." Then the Cadet walked away with the soldier.


	7. Sneaky Spirits

Kenzumi, Satoshi and Ms. Beatia were heading back home after they went to a restaurant to eat. It had started to rain, and they forgot to bring their umbrella's. They didn't really care though, it was pretty hot that day, so the rain was a nice cool down.

They were just walking up to their house when Kenzumi noticed a bow and arrow in front of their fence. He walked over and picked it up. It had a lot of arrows ready to be shot. "What's this here for?" He asked.

"Perhaps someone dropped it." Ms. Beatia suggested.

"I don't think so." Satoshi said. "No one would have a bow and arrow out for at least one reason."

"What reason is that?"

Satoshi was trying to remember what it was when they heard an odd sound. It sounded like it was going, "Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah." They noticed that it was coming from behind their front fence. They turned to it, and saw a ghost with buck teeth popping in and out of sight from behind the fence. Since Kenzumi didn't really like ghosts, he quickly shot an arrow at the ghost, and it flew right into the house.

"Now I remember!" Satoshi said. Everyone turned to him. He then explained, "We're supposed to use the bow and arrow to stop the sneaky spirits from causing damage in our house."

"But if I shot it in the house with an arrow, won't it just trash the place?" Kenzumi asked.

"Don't worry, it'll just hide in the corner and think about what it's done."

"Fascinating." Ms. Beatia said.

"And you better get ready, because here comes another one!"

Kenzumi turned back to the fence, and saw another ghost. But this one was moving slower. Using the sounds of the ghost, he carefully timed his shot, and managed to shoot the ghost.

This went on for about ten minutes. Some ghost moved fast, others slow. Some hid under the fence, others slowly rised up near the end of the fence. Eventually, after those ten minutes, all the ghosts were dealt with.

"Wow, what impressive work that was." Ms. Beatia said.

"Yeah, where did you learn to shoot like that?" Satoshi asked.

"I didn't." Kenzumi said, impressed by how well he did.

"Obviously you're learning you're sense of rhythm." Satoshi said. "Even I don't think I could've hit them all!"

They all went inside and saw the ghosts shivering in the corner, regretting every wanting to cause damage to the house.

"So what are we going to do with spectral beings?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"They'll just leave when they're ready." Satoshi said. "I'm sure they won't want to harm us again after that."

So everyone went to sleep for the night. And the next morning, they would find all the ghosts gone.


	8. Rap Men

"So, where are we going again?" Kenzumi asked. He and Ms. Beatia were being lead by Satoshi to a place that they were not familiar with.

"I told you, we're going listen to some rap." Satoshi reminded them.

"What is rap?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"It's a type of music." Kenzumi answered.

"And I'm sure you'll LOVE it." Satoshi said.

They eventually reached the area where the rap performance was being held, which was in the town park at the stage. Kenzumi noticed that Senpai was there. He hasn't seen her since Karate Joe saved them from the Rhythm Soldiers, so he was glad that she was there.

Kenzumi walked over to Senpai and said, "Hello."

Senapi turned and saw Kenzumi. "Oh, hi Kenzumi." She said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm definitely improving my sense of Rhythm."

"That's good to hear."

Satoshi and Ms. Beatia came over and Satoshi said. "You got that right." Kenzumi just glared at him, knowing he interupted the whole nice talk.

"Sorry for the interruption." Satoshi said. "But I also have a friend I'de like you to meet."

"Who's that?" Kenzumi asked.

Satoshi pointed to a woman not to far away. She was wearing a magenta cloak and had long light blonde hair.

"Are you friends with a witch?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Don't worry, she's very nice." Satoshi said. "Just don't say anything bad about birds."

They were confused, but they agreed anyways. They all walked over to her and Satoshi said. "Hey there Eglantine!"

Eglantine turned to them and said. "Oh, hello there Satoshi. How are you today?"

"Were doing good. Were just here to see the rap show."

"Me to. I'm also going to the next big show at the town theater next week. I heard one of the acts involves penguins. I would love to see that. I do love birds after all."

"That does sound interesting." Ms. Beatia said.

"Though there's one thing I just don't understand. They're birds, but I've never seen them flying. It's so weird."

"I believe it's because they're flightless birds."

"Really? I didn't know that. In that case I would like to ask you." Eglantine took a nice deep breath. When she looked at Ms. Beatia again, her face was shadowed and her eyes were glowing green. She snarled. "IF THEY ARE FLIGHTLESS, THEN WHY DO THEY HAVE WINGS VILE ONE?!"

Ms. Beatia looked scared and confused, but she replied. "Uh, I think those wings are used for swimming."

"Oh, that makes sense." Eglantine said in her normal voice. She saw that the group, except Satoshi, were frightened. "Oh, did my dark side scare you? I'm sorry."

"Your dark side?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yeah, I tend to get a little over the top when I get mad or frustrated over something. DOES THAT DISTURB YOU?!"

"Oh no, no not at all!" Kenzumi said quickly.

"Well that's good to hear."

So everyone took their seats, and the curtains were raised. The Rap Men consisted of a cool red guy with hip glasses and huge headphones, and a larger yellow gut with closed eyes and big lips. They both had blue jeans and white T-shirts with the number 1 on the red guys', and the number 0 on the yellow guys'.

They started singing their rap song. It was about how they were going to have a snack at 3pm, but their snacks were stolen. The red guy did most of the singing, and the yellow guy said "Uh!" in a different pattern whenever the red guy sang a certain way.

When their song was over, the curtains were lowered, and everyone clapped and cheered.

"I told you it would be great." Satoshi said.

"That was most definitely a nice little song." Ms. Beatia said. "I don't have that back in Rhythm Heaven."

"What's this Rhythm Heaven?" Eglantine asked.

Just as Ms. Beatia was about to explain, Senpai blurted out, "C'mon guys! Let's get their autographs before the line gets to long!" She grabbed Kenzumi's arm and dragged him along in excitement.

"HOW DARE THAT GIRL INTERRUPT OUR CONVERSATION!" Eglantine growled.

"It's okay." Ms. Beatia said. "She's just excited to see the Rap Men. Why don't we go with them?"

"Oh, that sounds good. Let's go!"

* * *

Kenzumi and Senpai managed to get to the very front of the line, with Satoshi, Ms. Beatia and Eglantine just right behind them as the rest of the people got in line.

"Yo, what up guys. This is Rap Man Aka here, with my buddy Ki."

"Uhn!" Ki grunted.

"Hello there." Kenzumi said. "That was a nice song you did there."

"Got that right!" Aka said. "Based on a true story you know."

"Really?" Senpai said. "You had your snacks stolen?"

"Yep, but we got new ones."

"Uhn!" Ki grunted.

Aka signed their autographs and thanked them for enjoying their song. They left the line and let the others get their autographs.

"What a wonderful day." Senpai said as she and Kenzumi walked along a trail in the park.

"Yeah, it sure is." Kenzumi said, blushing a little.

"Isn't it wonderful that you're improving on your rhythm. I bet that Queen Rhythmia is jealous."

"I guess so. I wonder what she thinks about me."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then laughed a bit. They soon made their way to the entrance of the park, and found Satoshi, Ms. Beatia and Eglantine waiting.

"How's it going?" Satoshi asked.

"It's going good." Kenzumi said.

"That rap show was great!" Senpai said.

"I agree." Ms. Beatia said.

"And the next big show will be great!" Eglantine said.

"Does it cost anything to get in?"

"It usually does, but I can get in for free. We could all go in for free." She turned to the other three and said. "YOU THREE!"

"Uh, yes?" Kenzumi nervously said.

"YOU SHALL COME TO THE AMAZING SHOW AT THE TOWN THEATER NEXT WEEK! YOU WILL ENJOY THE MANY RHYTHM BASED TALENTS THERE AND HAVE FUN! GOT IT?!"

"Sure thing, I guess."

"Okay then, see you next week!" Eglantine waved goodbye and walked away.

"Are you friends with her because of her dark side?" Ms. Beatia asked Satoshi.

"You bet!" Satoshi said.

So after that, Kenzumi said goodbye to Senpai and everyone left to go home, waiting to go to the show next week.


	9. Ninja Bodyguard

Kenzumi was walking home late one evening. He went out earlier to see what would be included in the big show at the theater they were going to. He didn't realize how late he was out until he noticed the sun setting after he read the poster.

He went through the city as a shortcut. He was walking past a building when a projectile just hit his body as it flew straight in front of his face and stuck into the side of the building. It looked like a combination of an arrow and a needle.

He turned to where the shot was fired, and found some Rhythm Soldiers aiming some oddly bow and arrows at him, they were being lead by there general.

"At last, we have found you." The general blurted out. "Now do not worry. These arrows are not painful, they will only drain you of your rhythm until it is dry." He turned to his soldiers and bellowed out, "Men, fire at will!"

The soldiers fired their bow and arrows and Kenzumi shielded himself with his arms and closed his eyes, hoping that Karate Joe would come and save him. But he heard someone land in front of him and the sound of a sword swinging. He opened his eyes, and saw a bike rider holding a stick shaped sword. He looked to the side and saw the guy's girlfriend sitting on his motorcycle.

"What is this?!" The general said. He scoffed it off and said, "No matter. Men, give them all you got! FIRE!"

So the soldiers shot multiple arrows in a different patterns. This went on for about ten minutes until the soldiers bow and arrows broke from overuse.

"Rats." The general snorted. "Get Queen Rhythmia on the line. We got bad news."

"Yes sir." Said one of the soldiers.

Kenzumi walked over to the biker and said. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome." Said the biker. "I am the beat at this."

"He sure is." Said the biker's girlfriend who was coming over. "That's how he saved me form some bad guys who tried to shoot rocks at me!"

"How did you learn swordsmanship like that?" Kenzumi asked.

"I am a descendent of a ninja from hundreds of years ago." The biker explained. "This is how he protected his lord from an enemy attack back then."

"That's interesting. Anyways, thank's again for the help."

"You're welcome." He and his girlfriend got back on his motorcycle and said, "Have a great night." And he sped off.

Kenzumi was about to continue walking back home when he heard screaming. He realized it was coming from the soldiers. Being curious, he walked over to see what was going on, and found the general talking to Queen Rhythmia via a tablet device.

"But it wasn't our fault!" The general reasoned. "A biker came out of nowhere and ruined it!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO RUINED IT!" Queen Rhythmia snarled. "YOU DID NOT GET THE RHYTHM I WANTED!"

Kenzumi tried to walk away to go home, but one of the soldiers grabbed him. The general noticed, and he said to Queen Rhythmia, "Why don't we let the target explain?" And he handed the tablet over to Kenzumi.

He and Queen stared at each other for a few second before Kenzumi awkwardly said, "Uh, hello?"

But Queen Rhythmia shouted at him, "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S GETTING IN MY WAY?! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME YOUR RHYTHM?!" She sounded very childish and disrespectful.

"Uh, I kind of need it. And I need to improve on my music class."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MUSIC CLASS. I WANT YOUR RHYTHM, I WANT YOUR BROTHER'S RHYTHM, I WANR YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S RHYTHM, I WANT EVERYONE'S RHYTHM!"

Kenzumi was really freaked out by how this girl was acting, so he tried to reason with her by saying, "What would your mother think?"

"My mother has moved on. I'm the queen now. And If I want all the Rhythm, then I'm getting it!"

Kenzumi was surprised just how selfish and nasty this girl was being. He had no idea anyone could act like that. It almost reminded him of Eglantine, except this girl didn't appear to have any kind side. "Well, you should still think about what you're doing, and think about how it makes other people feel." He said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Queen Rhythmia snarled. After that, he quickly gave the tablet back and walked away as quickly as he could. He noticed that the cadets were already coming to check out the scene, so at least Queen Rhythmia would have less soldiers.


	10. Samurai Slice

It was a day before the big show at the town theater, and Kenzumi, Satoshi and Ms. Beatia were pretty excited to go. Kenzumi also heard from Senpai that she was pretty excited to go.

Ms. Beatia was doing a little walk down the street in the late evening to help clear her mind of anything related to her daughter. She found that pretty hard to do. Because as disappointed as she was in her daughter, she still missed her in a way. So she tried her best to clear her mind of the bad thing that her daugher did.

She was nearing her house when she noticed a man in samurai robes right next to the house. She didn't know who he was, but she felt like she needed some reassuring that he wasn't there to attack her. So she slowly walked over and said. "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" The man glanced over her, but didn't say a word.

Ms. Beatia looked along the edge of the house, and noticed something hoping along the side. She recognized it as a shadow ball from Rhythm Heaven, which are creatures that try to take your rhythm. So either Queen Rhythmia sent them down here to take rhythm, or they went through the banishment portal by mistake. It was wearing a red mask, and was heading to the man.

It jumped off of the edge of the house, but the man sliced it's mask off with his sword like it was nothing. Ms. Beatia then realized that this man must be trying to protect the house, which relieved her.

She walked past the man as he continued to cut up more shadow balls and entered the house. Kenzumi was working on some Power Calligraphy for his writing class, and Satoshi was watching the Quiz Show on the TV. "Hey there Ms. Beatia." Satoshi said. "Excited about the big show tomorrow?"

"Of course." Ms. Beatia said. "Say, did any of you notice the man outside the house.?"

"You mean the Wandering Samurai? Yeah, we've seen him plenty of times. He's usually fighting off these weird shadow creatures."

"What are those even?" Kenzumi asked.

"They're shadow balls. They're a common pest in Rhythm Heaven, and they probably got to this world by accident."

"Probably so." Satoshi said.

Ms. Beatia then went off to her room to go to sleep. The morning afterwords, she went out to see how the Wandering Samurai did, and found a pile of cut up red masks and a note, the note said, "There are roads that a samurai must travel."

"Wow." Ms. Beatia said.


	11. Showtime Part 1

Kenzumi, Satoshi, Ms. Beatia, Senpai and Eglantine all stood in the line leading into the town theater. The show would be starting in about a half an hour, and they already spent a solid 20 minutes beforehand waiting in line.

"I hate long lines." Satoshi complained.

"I know, they take forever." Eglantine said. "Should I let my dark side speed things up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kenzumi said, who was holding hands with Senpai. "They might tell us to leave if we make any idle threats."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I sure am excited." Senpai said. "I heard that they're going all out on this show."

"Fascinating." Ms. Beatia said. "I can't wait to see what they have to offer."

After about another 10 minutes, they finally got in for free thanks to Eglantine. They went into the theater and bought some snacks to eat as they watch the show. They then goy to their seat and waited for the next ten minutes.

* * *

General Luis was nervously standing in front of Queen Rhythmia's throne, waiting for what she would say to him. He knew that it wouldn't be good, as his troops still did not obtain any rhythm from the earth, and that made Queen Rhythmia upset.

"Why do you still not have my rhythm?" Queen Rhythmia finally said.

"Well," General Luis started. "We were close to obtaining some at one point, but some stupid cadets came by and stopped us."

"What about that annoying school boy you showed me a few days ago? Did you at least take away his rhythm?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but we did not. Neither did we do so to his brother, his girlfriend, and the one passing herself off as your mother."

Queen Rhythmia remembered how she threw her mother out of Rhytthm Heaven so she could become the queen, all because she wouldn't let her. She did not feel any remorse for it, nor did she care about how her mother was.

"Well don't listen to her." Queen Rhythmia said. "All that matters is that you figure out how you'll get my rhythm, or else! Now get out of my throne room!"

General Luis and some of his men quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Queen Rhythmia to think about how she would deal with Kenzumi and the others if she ever got her hands on them.

* * *

The show finally began, and the curtains rised to show the first act. It showed three lions wearing sparkly red afros and white leather suits. According to the sign above them, they were called, "The Clappy Trio".

Music started, and the three lions clapped along the time of a beat. None of them missed a single time, not even when they had to clap fast. When the song was over, everyone clapped as the curtains lowered.

"Wow, such talent they had." Ms. Beatia said.

"I know right?" Satoshi said. "They truly picked the best acts with the best rhythm."

"I agree." Eglantine said. "It is amazing how they can clap even with fast music."

"What do you think bro?" Satoshi asked Kenzumi.

"Actually, didn't we see them before?" Kenzumi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we went to that western town for a family vacation last year. I think we watched one of their shows, except they were called Snappy Trio for some reason."

"Oh yeah, that was cool to. Fun fact, there were originally four of them, but the fourth one left."

"I didn't know that." Senpai said.

"Me neither." Eglantine said. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM MORTAL?"

"He didn't have the right beat, so he left the group. I don't remember what he did afterwords though."

After they were done quietly done done talking, the second act came on. It was the one that Eglantine was excited to see. It showed a bunch of penguins jumping from a small trampoline and grabbing a ball that was being launched by a yellow monkey. The monkey hit the launcher with his pink hammer in time to which type of penguin jumped over a pool of water.

When the last penguin grabbed the last ball, the curtains were lowered and the crowd cheered on.

"Now that was quite a performance!" Eglantine said.

"That was most definitely impressive." Ms. Beatia said. "How did they even train that monkey to use that hammer?"

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER LOWLY ONE, NOW CONTINUE ENJOYING THE SHOW!"

The others were glad that Eglantine's dark side was whispering, otherwise they would have to be asked to leave.

A few more minutes of silence passed and the next act began. There were two foxes bouncing on trampolines, one was orange and the other was purple. When they reached the top bounce from their trampoline, they turned into a human. They both this in time with the music as they changed in and out of human and fox form. When they were done, they curtain were lowered and the crowed cheered on.

"This is going pretty good so far." Senpai said.

"Yeah, sure is." Kenzumi said. His brother nudged him on the shoulder, he turned his head and saw his brother handing him some coins and flow balls.

"Buy us some snacks." He said. Kenzumi groaned, grabbed the coins and flow balls, and got up from his seat to buy everyone some snacks.


	12. Showtime Part 2

Just as the next act was about to start, Kenzumi arrived back to his seat with the snacks he bought. He gave everyone their snacks, sat back down, and the next act began. It had a trio of kids, two of them being boys, and the third being a girl, and behind them, a purple beach ball came out of a square hole. They bounced the ball in time with the music. Some were fast bounces, others were slow. For the finale, the largest of the three kids clapped the ball with his hands so hard the ball popped. The curtains were lowered and the crowd cheered on.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Satoshi said while eating his snacks.

"Careful not to choke on anything." Kenzumi said bluntly.

"DO NOT BE RUDE LOWLY ONE!" Eglantine quietly snarled at him.

"He's right you know, you don't want to choke." Senpai said.

"Yeah, guess your right." Satoshi said.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the next act began. It showed a lady in a red dress tap dancing with some monkeys. A giraffe watched overhead, and was enjoying the whole thing, as well as the audience. The lady never missed a beat with the monkeys, even when she had to jump or tap quickly three times, she kept the beat. After the final hop was made, the curtains were lowered, and once again, the crowed cheered on.

"Only one more act to go." Kenzumi said.

"I wonder what it could be?" Ms. Beatia said.

"It's called a Remix, but that could mean anything."

"Well if anything," Satoshi said, getting up. "I heard it will take longer to set up, so I'm going to the bathroom." Satoshi walked off on his way to the restroom.

"My brother always wants to sound like the most important one in the room." Kenzumi said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Senpai said.

* * *

General Luis was heading to Queen Rhythmia'a throne room in a nervous wreck. He had an idea to get all the Rhythm from earth, but he was worried that Queen Rhythmia might not like his idea. But he did have no choice, as she was waiting for an idea from him anyways.

He entered the throne throne room where Queen Rhythmia was waiting impatiently on her throne. He went over and kneeled before her.

"Do you have an idea?" Queen Rhythmia asked.

"Yes your highness, I do." General Luis said. He got up from his knees and showed her his plan. "I have recently recovered a blueprint from one of the former criminals from Rhythm Heaven. It shows some sort of suction lazer that can absorb any rhythm the beam hits."

"And let me guess, your idea is to make that machine, fire it at earth, and take away all of its rhythm in the process."

"Precisely your highness."

Queen Rhythmia looked over the blueprint some more. When she was done, she handed it back to General Luis and said, "Well Luis, you certainly found a useful blueprint. I will give you permission to use it."

"Thank you your highness."

"And you better make it work. Now then, get out!"

General Luis quickly left the throne room, ready to have the scientists and mechanics work on this machine as quickly as possible.

* * *

Satoshi quickly got back in his seat just before the final act began. It started with the Clappy Trio clapping their theme. Halfway through their theme though, the act suddenly switch to the Toss Boys, then Showtime, then Tram & Pauline, then Tap Trials, then Toss Boys. The entire act switch between all of them in quick succession, and no beat was ever missed. Near the end, the act switched back to the Clappy Trio to finish their clapping. The curtains were lowered for the final time, and everyone clapped and cheered. They all got up from their seats and proceeded to exit the theater.

* * *

"That was the best show ever!" Senpai squealed.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly enjoyable." Kenzumi said. "It definitely helped me improve my rhythm I think."

"I also enjoyed the show." Ms. Beatia said. "It is definitely better than the forms of entertainment I have in Rhythm Heaven."

"Well I need to go, I need to get my homework done." Senpai said. She said goodbye and walked off.

"I need to go to." Eglantine said. "My birdies need some feeding. Have a good night." Eglantine waved goodbye and left.

"Well, I guess it's time we go home." Kenzumi said. Everyone nodded and they started heading home.


	13. Rap Women

Kenzumi, Satoshi and Ms. Beatia were walking back home from the show that they enjoyed. Street lights illuminated their paths as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Was that a show or what?" Satoshi said.

"I agree, that was a very entertaining performance." Ms. Betia said. "I liked the one with the children changing into foxes."

"What do you think bro?"

"I guess the one with the clapping lions was great." Kenzumi said. "I also liked the penguins."

"Eglantine sure did enjoy that one as well." Ms. Beatia said.

"You got that right." Satoshi said. "I mean, they're birds, how could she not like it."

Everyone laughed as they walked up to the house. They entered and turned on the lights, and noticed that it was a little more cluttered than they left it.

"Perhaps some of those ghosts didn't learn their lesson." Satoshi said. "I'll help clean up, but first I'm going to grab a snack." He walked over to the kitchen and opened the snack cabinet. To his shock, all of the snacks were gone. Not a single snack was left to eat.

Kenzumi and Ms. Beatia entered the kitchen and saw that the snack cabinet was empty. "Did one of you eat all of them?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"No we didn't!" Satoshi said. "I just bought some snacks a few days ago! They're supposed to be in there!"

Kenzumi went over to cabinet to take a closer look. He noticed that their was a small slip of paper that wasn't there before. He grabbed it and read it over. When he was done reading it, he turned to the others and said, "This could be a clue." He held the paper up so they could see it.

"Is that a note?" Satoshi asked. Kenzumi nodded.

"What does it say?" Ms. Beatia asked.

Kenzumi looked at the note again. "It says, 'Secret snacking is the BEST!'."

"Well obviously whoever stole our snacks has a sick sense of humor." Satoshi said. "Maybe we should hide our snacks in our rooms, just in case this happens again."

Everyone agreed and went to their room to hide the snacks that they brought back from the the show.

* * *

A few days later, Kenzumi arrived back home from another improved music class from school. He went into his room to have some snacks that he bought the other day. He hid them in a drawer in his closet, so that way the thief or thieves wouldn't steal his snacks.

He opened drawer, and was shocked to find that they were gone. He also saw that there was a slip of paper in the drawer. He grabbed it and read it. It said, "Secret snacking is the BEST!"

He heard the front doors open. He went to the living room and found Satoshi and Ms. Beatia coming home, carrying some snacks to make up for the theft a few days ago.

"Did you get your snacks stolen?" Satoshi asked.

Kenzumi held up the note and said, "Sure did." The other two quickly put their snacks on the table and rushed to their rooms. They checked their secret snack areas to see if the snacks that they bought a few ago were still there, but all they found were notes that all read, "Secret snacking is the BEST!"

"This is ridiculous!" Satoshi complained as he came out of his room. "This is the second time this happened!"

"Why would anyone do this?" Ms. Beatia asked as she came out of her room. "Don't these thieves have any regrets for their actions?"

"I guess not." Kenzumi said. "Almost like your daughter, they don't care. So where should we keep our snacks now?"

"There's only one option left." Satoshi said. He went over to a nearby shelf, shifted one of the decors on it, and the bottom popped open. "We put our snacks in here."

So they all placed their snacks in the hidden shelf. Once it was full, they closed it up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kenzumi said. "What if the thieves find out this is where we have our snacks?"

"Well it's our last resort here, so what do we have to lose?" Satoshi answered.

* * *

The next day, Satoshi arrived home early. Kenzumi and Ms. Beatia wouldn't be back for at least a few more minutes. He decided that he was going to grab a snack from the secret shelf. He went over to it, hoping that the snacks were safe. He opened up the shelf by shifting one of the decors, but instead of finding snacks, he found a slip of paper that said, "Secret snacking is the BEST!"

Kenzumi and Ms. Beatia entered the house, and found Satoshi screaming and tearing up a piece of paper. He threw the ripped up wads on the floor and jumped up and down on it.

"We were snacked robbed, were we?" Ms. Beatia whispered to Kenzumi.

"I guess so." Kenzumi whispered back.

When Satoshi finally stopped stomping on the shredded up paper he blurted out, "That's it! I had it! They can take snacks from our cabinet, they can take snacks from our rooms, but when they take snacks from our most secret area, that's when things get personal!"

"What are we going to do?" Kenzumi asked nervously.

Satoshi turned around and said. "We're gonna catch these thieves!" And he stormed off to his room.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ms. Beatia said.

"Same here." Kenzumi said.

* * *

Kenzumi wasn't sure if sure if he should be in a good mood because he had a good feeling that his brother would catch the thieves, or a bad mood because he forced him to go to the store early in the morning and buy some snacks to use as bait. At this rate, he was tired of spending flow balls and coins on snacks. But if it was the only way to catch the thieves, then he clearly had no choice.

When he arrived back home, he went to the secret shelf, as that's where the trap was supposed to be at. He shifted one of the decors, and the rug underneath is feet pulled up and caught him. He was now trapped inside the rug as it hung in the air.

Satoshi came running into the room, and saw that his net trapped had worked. He quickly removed the rug from the rope holding it up, and saw Kenzumi trapped inside of it. "I see you tested my net trap." He said.

"Yeah, I did." Kanzumi said bluntly. He then put the snacks in the secret shelf and shut it. "So how will this catch the thief?"

"Simple." As Satoshi reseted his trap, he explained how it worked. "Once the thieves try to move the decoration without removing the string, the whole thing will snap, and the rug will act as the net, and hold them up."

Ms. Beatia entered the room. "Will this trap work?" She asked in a tired voice, since she helped make the trap.

"We'll know when it happens." Satoshi said. "Now let's wait in the back yard."

So they went into the back yard to wait. They didn't know how long it would take, but they didn't want to miss the thieves.

* * *

They were out there for a few hours. They had to go use the outside bathroom if they had to go, as they didn't want to risk scaring the thieves away. They were now asleep, sitting near the back door. They were suddenly awoken by a few loud noises coming from the living room. It sounded like the combination of things getting knocked over and screaming.

"We caught them!" Satoshi explained. "Come on!"

They rushed inside and found the rug hung up in air, and two bodies inside struggling to get out. They three brought the rug down and dragged it outside.

"I can't believe that worked." Kenzumi said.

"The rug net trap works every time." Satoshi boasted. "Now let's see who these thieves are!"

They opened up the rug, and two girls came out of it. One had red hair and huge headphones. The other was a larger girl with blue hair and big pink lips. They both wore small leather jackets, pink jeans and short tank tops.

"Like, what was that for?!" The red hair snarled.

"What do you think it's for?!" Satoshi snarled back. "We were trying to stop you two from stealing our snacks!"

"Well you didn't have to, like, trap us!"

"Hold on!" Ms. Beatia said, and everyone fell silent. "Now, who are you girls?"

"Like, isn't it obvious?" Red hair said. "Were the Rap Women! I'm Mazenta, and this is, like, Shian."

"Uhn!" Shian said.

"Wait, are you the ones the Rap Men were talking about at the concert?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yeah, and we totally didn't like how you went to THEIR concert instead of listening to OUR music!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Satoshi asked in confusion.

"Isn't like, obvious. We're better than those Rap Boys! And you guys didn't listen to our totally better music!"

"So, why did you steal our snacks?" Kenzumi asked.

"It's our way of teaching you a lesson!"

"So what if we like the Rap Men more. People have different opinions!" Satoshi said.

"Well your opinion like, totally stinks!"

"Either way, that gives you no right to steal our snacks." Ms. Beatia said. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves for doing this."

"Yeah, you did make us spend a lot of money when we didn't have to." Kenzumi said.

"We like, don't care!" Mazenta snarled.

"Uhn!" Shian grunted.

"Just don't steal from us again you knockoffs!" Satoshi growled.

"How dare you call us knockoffs!" Mazenta retorted. "That is it! We will totally be back one day. And when we do, you will all go DOWN!"

Shian did a loud grunt, and dust blew from them. When the dust cleared, they were gone, only leaving a note behind. Kenzumi went over and picked up the note. It said, "Revenge is the BEST!"

"I guess they hate us now." Kenzumi said.

"Well, at least our snacks are safe now that they're gone." Satoshi said.

"I hope they don't do anything like what my daughter has done." Said Ms. Beatia worryingly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Kenzumi said. So they all went back into the house, where they could finally eat some snacks.


	14. Bunny Hop

Ms. Beatia was having a nightmare in the middle of the night. It was about Queen Rhythmia, her own daughter, trying to take away all the rhythm from the world. Though in the nightmare she was having, she was appearing to be using a humungous suction lazer machine that is powerful enough to take away the rhythm on the entire planet.

She knew that it was a nightmare, but she thought it was something more than that. She had a feeling that it was a warning, a warning of something to come. She then realized that it probably was a message, and she needed to stop it. But she couldn't, she could no longer get to Rhythm Heaven to stop it. When she realized all this, she could not sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kenzumi and Satoshi were watching a show of Wizard Waltz on TV in the living room. The wizard bloomed the last flower as Ms. Beatia walked into the living room. They noticed that she looked very tired.

"Is something wrong?" Kenzumi asked. "You look a little tired."

It took a little bit of time for Ms. Beatia to answer. When she did, she said. "It's my daughter."

"What about her now?" Satoshi asked.

"She's going to do something big!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenzumi asked, a little worried.

"She going to use a lazer machine to take away all the rhythm from the planet!"

Kenzumi and Satoshi looked shocked.

"She can't do that!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah, I've been improving very well in my music class!" Kenzumi added. "She needs to be stopped!"

"Yeah, you need to go there and deal with your daughter!"

"I can't!" Ms. Beatia said, who was starting to shed tears. "I can never go back."

"How does that even work?" Kenzumi asked. "Does something get taken away from you that prevents you from coming back?"

"I don't quite know myself. All I know is that I can't go back, but we still need to stop my daughter!"

"I guess it's up to us."

"But I don't want to miss the Bon Odori." Satoshi said. "It's happening next week and the weather will be perfect for it."

"Satoshi, don't be so selfish!" Kenzumi snarled at him. "We need to stop Queen Rhythmia before it's to late! Or there will be no Bon Odori, regardless of the weather!"

"Fine, I'll go to Rhythm Heaven and stop the Queen. Where is it?"

"Well, that's the hard part." Ms. Beatia said. "You'll need to go into space to reach Rhythm Heaven."

"SPACE?!" Kenzumi and Satoshi asked at the same time.

"It's the purple star in the sky, it's not really that far. You need to get there! The world's rhythm is on your hands!"

Kenzumi and Satoshi looked at each other for a moment, before Satoshi said, "I know how we can get to space, but first we need helmets! To the pet store!" Then Satoshi quickly ran out of the house.

"Before I go, let me give you something." Kenzumi said. He ran into his room, and came out holding two camera phones. He handed one over to Ms. Beatia and said "This is so you can talk to us from earth." Kenzumi waved goodbye as he ran out of the house.

* * *

At the pet store, Kenzumi looked around trying to find some fish bowls that could go over there heads and not get stuck. They were checking out the biggest one when Kenzumi noticed that Senpai was walking towards them.

"Hey Kenzumi." She said.

"Oh, hey Senpai." Kenzumi said, blushing.

"Are you guys buying some fish? Getting a bowl for them."

Satoshi stepped up and said, "This has nothing to do with fishes! This is a crisis situation!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Queen Rhythmia." Kenzumi explained. "She going to take away all the rhythm on the planet with a lazer thing, and we need to stop her. We're using these bowls as helmets so we can breath in space."

Senpai looked at them for a few seconds before smiling and grabbing a fish bowl. "I wanna go to!" She said.

"What, why?" Kenzumi asked. "You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Besides, maybe I can talk to Queen Rhythmia, maybe show her what she's doing is wrong."

 _Good luck with that._ Satoshi said.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from somewhere in the pet store. They rushed over to see what it was, and saw Eglantine yelling at some birds.

"Hey Eglantine!" Satoshi called out.

Eglantine stopped screaming and noticed the group. "Oh hey guys." She said. "How are you this fine day?"

"We're doing good." Kenzumi said. "Apart from the fact that we need to save the world from Queen Rhythmia."

"Oh, then I'll come with you. I figure you could use some help."

"Then grab a fish bowl that fits you, cause we're going to space!"

So everyone grabbed their fishbowls, payed for them, and ran out of the pet store, following Satoshi to the place where they can go to to get to space.

* * *

After about a mile of running, they made their way to the beach. They could barely see the moon in the daytime sky.

"How are we going to get up there?" Kenzumi asked, breathing a few times to catch his breath. Satoshi was about to answer until he noticed that Karate Joe was looking off into the distance. So they walked over to him to see how he was.

Karate Joe turned his head to the side and noticed Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai and Eglantine wakling over. "Oh, hello there guys, how are you doing?"

"We're fine." Kenzumi said. "What are you doing at the beach?"

"Looking off into the distance, it is good for relaxation after training."

"That's nice." Satoshi said. "By the way, are the turtles and whales here?"

"Yeah, there a bit farther down the shoreline. Why?"

"We're going to space!" Senpai said.

"Really, what for?"

"We need to get to Rhythm Heaven and stop Queen Rhythmia from taking away all the rhythm on earth." Kenzumi explained.

"Oh, well good luck with that. I wish I could join in to help out, but my master will need me soon."

"Okay then. See you later Karate Joe." The four waved goodbye and walked down the shoreline.

"So what is this thing about turtles and whales?" Kenzumi asked Satoshi.

"You'll see." Satoshi said.

They made their way to the docks, and saw a rabbit running across it. They looked to see where the rabbit was going, and saw that it was hopping on top of turtles and whales.

"I do not understand." Eglantine said. "How will this help us get to space?"

"Wait for it." Satoshi said.

They then saw the bunny get shot up into the air by a whale shooting water out of its blowhole. They saw the rabbit fly out of orbit and apparently land on the moon.

"Say uh bro, are sure this is a good idea?" Kenzumi nervously asked.

"Don't worry, I've seen rabbits do this all the time as I walk past this area." Satoshi explained. "If rabbits can do it, surely humans can to. Besides, if we mess up and land and the water, we can just swim back to shore and try again."

"That's not so bad." Senpai said.

So everyone agreed and made their way to the docks. They put their fish bowl helmets on and got into a running position as they saw four path of turtles and whales form for them, all leading to the whale with the blowhole.

"Time for my improved music classes to pay off." Kenzumi said.

"This is going to be so cool!" Senpai said.

"And were going to save the world!" Satoshi said.

"SILENCE MORTALS, WE MUST STOP THE QUEEN BEFORE SHE TAKES ALL THE GROOVY RHYTHM FROM OUR WORLD!" Eglantine Snarled.

So they four ran towards the end of the dock and began hopping on top of the turtles and whales in time with the beat. They messed up a few times, but they didn't fall in the water, and got back into the flow. The massive eight second rest hop did freak them out a little, as it shot them very high into the air.

They were nearing the whale with the blowhole. When they were in reach of each other, they held onto each other so they could stay together. Then, the whale gushed water from its blowhole. They were shot into the air at an incredible speed, on their way to their first stop on their way to Rhythm Heaven, the moon.


	15. Spaceball

Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai and Eglantine were approaching the moon. Their fishbowl helmets were not failing at giving them air to breath.

Once they were meters away from the moon, they got ready to land on their feet. Satoshi, Senpai and Eglantine landed on their feet with no effort, but they noticed that Kenzumi landed face first, but his fish bowl helmet was still in tact.

"Now you just need to stick the landing." Satoshi joked. Kenzumi glared at him as he got up.

They all looked around, and saw that they were indeed on the moon. They could see earth from a far distance, and it sure did look smaller to them now that they were off it. It was very cold out, as it was outer space, and they only had their clothes and fish bowls as helmets.

"So, where do we go from here?" Senpai asked, mesmerized by the look of outer space.

"I guess over there." Kenzumi said, pointing to a purple star in the sky. They all saw that that star was glowing a bright magenta purple, which stood out from the other stars they could see.

"That's obviously Rhythm Heaven." Satoshi said. "And if that's Rhythm Heaven, Queen Rhythmia will be there. And if Queen Rhythmia is there, well find that lazer suction machine to stop."

"I can't wait to get there." Eglantine said. "Considering how bright that star is, it must be a pretty place."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?" Kenzumi asked. "It's probably thousands of light years away."

Before they could discuss any ideas, a baseball hit Satoshi's helmet. He freaked out a bit, as he thought that it was cracked, but thankfully it was not.

Everyone then saw a green humanoid man holding a baseball bat heading towards them. "Im so sorry about that!" He shouted.

"You should be!" Satoshi shouted back, even though the man caught up to them. "You could've broke my helmet! You should know I can't breath in space!"

"I'm really sorry sir, but can I please have the ball back? I'll give you my last rice ball."

"Are you serious? You nearly killed me, and you want me to give your stupid ball back?!"

"Satoshi, just give him his ball back." Kenzumi said. "Don't be rude." Satoshi groaned and threw the ball at the man's feet. "What are you doing playing baseball in space anyways?" Kenzumi asked the man.

"Actually, up here it's called 'Spaceball', and I'm training on the moon to win the next big game. I want to win first space."

"First what?" Senpai asked.

"That must mean first place." Eglantine suggested.

"Well sir, we just need to get to Rhythm Heaven." Kenzumi explained. "It's that bright purple star in the sky. Do you know a way we can get to it?"

The man looked at the purple star for a moment and said. "Well I can't help you guys get to that star, but I know some friends who do. I can call them for you if you like."

"Yeah, we would appreciate it."

"Okay then, follow me." So the group followed the man to wherever they were going to go. "By the way, my name's Johnny.

* * *

Ms. Beatia walked towards the area that the Bon Odori was supposed to take place. It interested her, so she decided to check out. She saw that everyone involved was practicing the dance and preparing the instruments. She did remember taking dance classes when she was a little girl back in Rhythm Heaven, so she thought she would willing enough to participate.

She walked over to the one managing the event and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, is there any chance I could join in on this little dance?"

The lady turned to Ms. Beatia and said. "Have you taken any dancing lessons before?"

"Sure have, in fact I was considered the best student according to my dance teacher."

"Well then, you can grab a kimono and start practicing. The event will take place on Saturday, and it will be all good as long as it doesn't rain."

Ms. Beatia nodded and went over to grab a kimono. _And if my daughter does not do what she'll do._ She thought to herself. She tried to keep a positive attitude, since she knew Kenzumi and Satoshi were taking care of it. She also had a phone on her, so she could contact them.

* * *

The four were waiting near a crater when Johnny came over and said, "So I called my friend, Space Gramps, and he said him and his partners will be here soon."

"That's good, we really need to get to Rhythm Heaven." Kenzumi said.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Satoshi asked.

"Why don't we help Johnny with his Spaceball practice?"

"I would appreciate it if you would." Johnny said. "I do need some practice."

"Yeah, let's help out!" Senpai said. "I always played baseball back in elementary school."

"SILENCE! LET US HELP THIS MAN!" Eglantine said.

"Alrighty then. Give me a moment." Johnny pulled a switch out of his pocket and pressed it. A floating green box then appeared. Inside of it was a flower pot, a little green alien in a little ufo, and a window at the back. Johnny stepped into the box and got into batting position.

"So, how are we supposed to help?" Kenzumi asked.

"Well, do you have any music?" Johnny asked.

Kenzumi pulled out his phone and played some music. He had no idea how this was supposed to help Johnny practice his Spaceball skills, but he did it anyways.

A few seconds into the music, baseballs started popping out of the flower pot, and Johnny hit them in time to the music. The box also floated closer or farther away from them throughout the song, and some of the balls shot higher leaving a longer wait time for Johnny to swing his bat. And when the green box came closer at some point, they swore they saw Johnny in a bunny costume, and another costume with a giant red head. At the end of the song, Johnny accidentally hit his rice ball into space.

The green box landed back on the moon and Johnny stepped out. "Darn it, I guess I'm not having that rice ball anytime soon."

"Sorry about that." Kenzumi said. "But do you think you did well with that practice? You hit so many balls into space."

"Yeah, I sure did."

"How are you going to get those back?" Satoshi back.

"Don't worry, they'll always come back."

"Really? How does that work?" Eglantine asked.

"I don't know, they just come back."

"THAT IS NOT ENOUGH INFORMATION YOU-"

"Hey look at that!" Senpai said, pointing out at the distance. They all turned and saw an asteroid with a flat side up floating towards the moon.


	16. SpaceCosmic Dance

As the asteroid slowly approached the moon, they all noticed that there were some figures on the flat part. Four of them were blue and tall, and one that was yellow and stubby.

It stopped a few feet away from the moon. "Hey there Space Gramps!" Johnny called out.

"Salutations Johnny." Said Space Gramps, who was the yellow and stubby one. "So, are these the individuals that I'll be helping out?"

"You bet." Johnny turned to the others and said. "Space Gramps and his Space Dancers will help you from here on out."

"Okay then." Kenzumi said. "Thank you, and good luck with Spaceball."

"You're welcome, and thank you for helping me with my practice. Good luck getting to Rhythm Heaven."

A pathway of stars formed in front of Kenzumi, and he and the others walked along it onto the asteroid. Johnny waved goodbye as the asteroid floated away from the moon.

"Alrighty then." Space Gramps said. "Where will your destination be?"

Kenzumi pointed towards the purple star in space. "It's that one star over there. And we need to get there quickly."

"And how are we supposed to get there so quickly?" Satoshi questioned. "That star is probably several thousand light years away."

"Simple." Space Gramps turned towards the blue figures. "Alrighty dancers, commence motion!"

The blue space dancers started do dance, and as they danced, the asteroid flew very quickly towards the purple star. Even though they were moving so fast, none of them flew off.

"Well, don't just stand there." Space Gramps said. "Dance along. Don't be daunted, it's easy."

Kenzumi followed along with the blue dancers, then the others joined in on the action. When they all danced at the same time, they were going at nearly the speed of light. They would reach the star in no time.

* * *

Ms. Beatia was having trouble keeping up with the other Bon dancers during practice. Every time she missed a clap, the others looked at her in annoyance. It almost reminded of her daughter, when she got into rhythm, and she saw her get upset when her mom messed up on something.

Though her daughter probably pretended she didn't exist anymore. She then asked to use a bathroom break. When she got in the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and sobbed for a bit. She really wanted to see her daughter again, but she knew that she couldn't. She then remembered that she had a phone so she could contact Kenzumi. So she quickly pulled it out to check on their progress.

* * *

A few thousands miles of light years later, the asteroid stopped close to the purple star. It glowed a rich, bright purple, and it looked rather small for a star.

"So, is there a castle inside that star?" Kenzumi asked.

"Maybe it's bigger in the inside than it is on the outside." Satoshi suggested.

Kenzumi felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it, pretty surprised that it was working in space. "Hello." He said. "Oh, hey Ms. Beatia. How's it going. Oh, your going to be in the Bon Odori? Cool. Oh no, were not in Rhythm Heaven yet, but were at the star of it. Don't worry, we got it from here. Bye."

Senpai was mesmerized by the beauty of the star, until her attention turned to a small metal platform right under the star. "Hey, look at that!" She said. The other three came over and saw the platform. They saw some figures on the platform, one being a human girl, and the other four being purple figures, and they all wore fancy suits. They all waved at them, as if they wanted them to come down with them to there platform.

"Excuse me Space Gramps." Kenzumi said. "Who are those guys?"

Space Gramps came over to see what they were looking at. "That is Cosmic Sister and the Cosmic Dancers. They will help you get inside the star. Just hop over there and she will take care of the rest."

"Wait, hop over there?" Satoshi asked. "What if we miss and fly off into space?"

"Yeah, that could happen." Kenzumi said.

But they both noticed Senpai and Eglantine jumping towards the platform. They took a deep breath and followed. They jumped off the asteroid and flew in space, and carefully landed on the platform.

"I knew you could stick the landing." Satoshi said.

"Shut up." Kenzumi said. He then saw Cosmic Sister and said, "Hello there. We got help from Space Gramps and now we need your help to get into this star."

"Sure thing cutie pie." Cosmic Sister said. "What you going in for?"

"We need Queen Rhythmia from taking away all the Rhythm on earth. So we need to hurry."

"Alright then, prepare to dance!"

Just then, music started to play, and everyone started to dance along with it. It was the same moves as the Space Dancers were doing, but in a different way. This went on for about a minute, until Cosmic Sister told them all to freeze. They all stood there without any music playing. It felt very awkward for Kenzumi, but he felt that it was necessary, so he tried to stay as still as possible.

Suddenly, the music came back on, and when they all performed a punch, the platform shot itself into the star. They moved incredibly fast as the platform flew through the inside of the star at incredible speeds. When they all did one final punch, the platform stopped, and they found themselves at the end of a long hallway.

"Here we are." Cosmic Girl said. "Just go down that hallway and you should reach Rhythm Heaven in no time."

"Thanks. That was actually pretty fun." Kenzumi said as he and the others stepped off of the platform. "Okay then guys. We should probably run. We don't really know how long it'll be until Queen Rhythmia will fire her lazer."

"That sounds like a great idea." Eglantine said. "Running is good for you after all. AND WE MUST REACH THAT EVIL QUEEN BEFORE IT IS TO LATE!"

So they all ran down the hallway as fast as they could, hoping to stop Queen Rhythmia before it was to late.


	17. Dr Bacteria

After a few minutes of running down the seemingly endless hallway, a door became visible at the very end.

"That's must be Rhythm Heaven's entrance!" Kenzumi pointed out as they ran.

"I'm so excited!" Senpai squealed. "We get to see Rhythm Heaven!"

"Remember, we also have to stop Queen Rhythmia!" Satoshi said.

"SILENCE, OUR DESTINY AWAITS US!" Eglantine said. So they ran faster down the hallway towards the door.

Before they could get through the door though, they were stopped by three guards, each wearing different colored robes.

"HALT!" The three said.

"Who are you guys?" Kenzumi asked, catching his breath.

"WE ARE THE GATEKEEPER TRIO." The Gatekeeper Trio consisted of Paprika; who wore magenta robes, Saltwater; who wore blue robes, and Saffron; who wore yellow robes.

"Well, we need to get through, we need to stop a catastrophe!"

"Not so fast." Paprika said. "We are ordered by Queen Beatia to keep all out."

"Queen Beatia isn't the queen anymore." Satoshi said.

"What?"

"Yeah, her daughter Rhythmia threw her out." Kenzumi explained. "So she's the queen now."

The three gatekeepers looked at each other for a moment before Paprika said, "Even so, you may not enter until you pass a rhythm test."

"Yeah, and it will be pretty tuff!" Saffron said.

"Saffron, we already talked about this." Saltwater said. "You are not the one who talks to be ominous and scary, Paprika is."

"Oh man! I wanted to be ominous and scary!"

"Anyways," Paprika said. "To enter you must pass a rhythm test. Who of you are the leader?"

"I think my boyfriend Kenzumi is." Senpai said. Kenzumi blushed as soon as Senpai revered to him as her boyfriend.

"So, uh, what do I have to do?" Kenzumi asked.

The Gatekeeper Trio thrusted their staffs, and a small table with a microscope and radio appeared in front of Kenzumi. He walked over to it and looked into it, and saw some microscopic tubes leading to an organism wearing headphones. Around the tubes were small forks that were controlled by some buttons on the side of the microscope.

"To prove yourself worthy of entering and seeing the queen, you must past this test of Dr. Bacteria. Destroy all the bacteria to the timing of the music and you shall proceed."

"And if you fail," Saffron added. "You'll have to give us some money to try again. Which you might fail."

"Saffron, this is not a way to earn money." Saltwater said.

Satoshi tolled Kenzumi, "You know we don't have any money after buying these fishbowl helmets. The rest is at home!"

"Don't worry Satoshi." Senpai said. "Kenzumi's got this. His improvements in his sense of rhythm will get us in."

"Yeah, he'll make it." Eglantine said. "Besides, even if he doesn't, THE EARTH SHALL HAVE NO SENSE OF RHYTHM TILL THE END OF TIME!"

Kenzumi took these words of encouragement to heart. He appreciated the kindness Senpai was giving him, he even respected the warning Eglantine gave him. So he turned on the radio and got into the rhythm.

The first sets of bacteria that came were blue. Kenzumi easily took them down in one hit. Though some of them moved so quickly that they got near the end before he could take them down.

The next set that came were magenta colored. These ones took two hits for Kenzumi to take down. Some of the blue bacteria joined in with this next wave, but Kenzumi was determined to stay on the beat, so he pulled his way through.

The last set that came through were colored black. These took the most hits for Kenzumi to take down, with a total of three of three hits per bacteria. The previous colored bacteria also joined in, all at certain points to the music.

This whole thing seemed endless for Kenzumi, he felt like he was doing this for sever minutes, or even hours. And every time the song looped, it got faster. The little organism with headphones let out some symbols and rice balls at the bacteria got hit with the microscopic forks. And after what seemed like sever hours later, the music stopped, and the last bacteria was destroyed.

Kenzumi got up from his seat and stretched. "How long did that go on for?"

"About five minutes." Satoshi said.

"Only five minutes? That felt like hours to me."

"But that was worth it." Senpai said with glee. "You passed the challenge!"

"Yes, you have won." Paprika said. "And with that, your journey shall continue."

The Gatekeeper then got out of the way as the door to Rhythm Heaven opened. In the other side of the door was a vortex, and that would lead them to Rhythm Heaven. Without hesitation, the four ran and jumped through the door.


	18. Into the Castle

The four landed right in the middle of a town in Rhythm Heaven. They looked around, and saw that it was completely devoid of any color or music or fun. It looked kind of sad to them.

"So, this is Rhythm Heaven." Kenzumi said.

"Well, that Queen Rhythmia definitely took away all the Rhythm here." Satoshi said. "Ms. Beatia said this place youst to be a bright and and colorful place full of music and fun. Now it looks all bland and washed out."

"This is definitely not what I was expecting." Eglantine said. "SHE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THE GROOVINESS AND FUN OTHER MORTALS MUST HAVE!"

"I could still talk to her." Senpai said. "Maybe talk her into giving everyone back their rhythm, and stopping from taking everyone else's."

"Speaking of which," Kenzumi said. "We better get to the main castle, as that's probably where were going to find the lazer."

So the four headed off to the Rhythm Heaven castle. It wouldn't be that far, as they just had to follow the large area of light which was ll the rhythm in Rhythm Heaven.

* * *

"Is is almost ready?" Queen Rhythmia asked impatiently to the main scientist, who was in charge in making the lazer that wold take away all the rhythm from earth.

"It is almost ready your highness." Said the main scientist, who was exhausted with all the rhythm taken from him, and working nonstop to meet Queen Rhythmia's demand. "I can assure you, you will have all the rhythm from earth in less than hour."

"You better be right about this. I was somehow generous enough to give you a few days to work on this machine. And you sure would not like it if you disappointed me."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes, I mean, I certainly would not want you disappointed! I will have this ready before you know it!"

"That's a good scientist. And don't forget, bring it all to me, and no one else."

"Yes your highness." The main scientist did a bow as Queen Rhythmia left the room. She may have given him day to work on this machine, but she did not give him any breaks. So he kept tirelessly to get the machine ready.

* * *

The four stood in front of Rhythm Heaven castle. It was a tall castle with some flags and a huge smiley face ball at the top. The sense of rhythm emitting from the castle walls felt warm, like a sunny day. But inside the walls, was a cold queen, who wanted more of it all to herself.

"So how do we get inside?" Senpai asked.

"I'm not so sure." Kenzumi asked. "She probably has the place well guarded."

"Where's a mechanical horse when you need one?" Satoshi jokingly asked.

"What?"

"Whatever. Why don't we look around the moat? Surely we can find an entrance there."

The four walked around the castle's moat, until they found a passage leading into the castle. They jumped into the moat and swam their way into the castle, trying hard not to alert any guards who may be watching. That was hard, as Kenzumi had to hold the phone up above the water to keep it from getting damaged.

* * *

As queen Rhythmia sat on her throne, waiting for her rhythm from earth to reach her, she felt weird. As if something was going to happen that would ruin her plans.

 _Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to go well?_ She thought to herself. _Meh, it probably nothing, I'm going to have more rhythm in a matter of time anyways._

* * *

After the four made their way to the castle's dungeon through the moat, they climbed out onto a little concrete island in the center. They dried themselves off as much as they could from their long swim without getting caught.

They looked around, and saw that some of the rhythm radiated through the ceiling, but the ceiling itself was to far up for anyone to take any.

"How does queen Rhythmia expect anyone not to take any of her rhythm?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe she has sensors that detect if any rhythm is taken." Kenzumi said.

They noticed the dungeon cells, and saw that most of them were empty. They all had slips on the bars that said, "Recently banished." All for different reasons. Most of them were for stealing Queen Rhythmia's rhythm.

"Looks like some were willing to get their rhythm back." Kenzumi said.

"At least they tried." Senpai said.

"I hope some others have better luck." Eglantine said.

With that, they made their way out of the dungeon. They soon made their way to the banishment room. It's indicator said that it was cooling down, meaning that someone was recently banished.

"I wonder how this thing works." Kenzumi said. "When people are thrown down into this thing, they never come back."

"Maybe something is taken from them as they fall through." Satoshi said. "My question is how nobody noticed Queen Rhythmia'a old tiara on the floor over there."

They all looked over and saw that Queen Rhythmia'a old princess tiara was still on the ground from when she tossed it aside for Queen Beatia's crown. Senpai went over, picked up the tiara and tried it on. "Does this tiara look nice on me?"

"It's beautiful." Kenzumi said, blushing hard. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Maybe Queen Rhythmia will let me keep it."

"No time to think about that, we got a lazer to stop!" Satoshi said.

So the four left the banishment room, and went up the stairs to get to the rest of the castle.


	19. Reaching the Lazer

The four made their way to the door and peeked out. They could see some guards along the hallway, but some were barely awake due to having no rhythm. Some were just sleeping while standing, so anyone could walk past them.

"So now what do we do?" Satoshi asked. "Some of the other guards might wake up.

Kenzumi looked around and saw that the changing room for guards were to the right of the hallway, not far from the way to the banishment room. "Maybe we can sneak into the changing room and take some guard uniforms. Then we can just walk past the guards without anyone knowing we're in disguise."

"I SHALL NOT WEAR CLOTHING WORN BY FILTHY HOGS!" Eglantine snarled.

"Do they even have female guard uniforms?" Senpai asked.

"I have an idea if they don't." Satoshi said, and everyone turned towards him to hear the idea. "If they don't have any female uniforms, we can pretend to take Senpai and Eglantine as prisoner. We will make our way to the queen, and one of us will ask where the lazer is. Then we'll just go to the lazer, destroy it, and make our escape."

The others looked at each other before Kenzumi said, "That actually sounds like a good idea." He looked out at the hallway again, some of the guards still asleep and some half awake, trying to stay awake. "Now how do we get to the changing room without getting caught?"

"We'll just do the Rat Race method." Seatoshi said. "We run down the hallway, and if anyone starts to wake up, we hide behind a pillar."

Everyone agreed, and they ran out of the door and down the hallway to the changing room. Even though they were running, the guards were to deep in sleep to notice them. They then noticed that one of the guards they were about to past was about to wake up. They ran behind one of the pillars just as the guard woke up. He then fell back asleep, and the four continued running. They ran a bit faster, and they managed to reach the changing room.

After a few minutes of looking around, they failed to find any uniforms for girls. "I guess were going with my bro's plans." Kenzumi said. So Kenzumi and Satoshi started to put the uniform over their normal clothes.

* * *

Ms Beatia kept her cool and tried her best to keep up with the rest of the girls. The Saturday of the Bon Odori was a tomorrow, and she was still trying to dance correctly. She was improving on her clapping, even when it got really fast.

When practice was over, she decided to talk to the manager. "Say, how many times had it rained on the Bon Odori?"

"Not that many times." The manager said. "There was only one time when it happened during the event, and that got everyone very upset."

"Did you check the radar?"

"We don't use a radar, we just use our best of hopes."

Ms. Beatia was confused, but she said okay and made her way back home to get some sleep. As she headed back, she pulled out the phone to check how Kenzumi and the others were doing.

* * *

After a few minutes of trying to pull the uniforms over their clothing, Kenzumi and Satoshi faced Senpai and Eglanitne.

"How do we look?" Kenzumi asked.

"Well, the clothes under the uniform do make you look bulky." Senpai said.

"These uniforms are so uncomfortable, and hot." Satoshi complained. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"DO NOT COMPLAIN YOU LOWLY BRAT!" Eglantine said. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" Satoshi sighed, putting the disguise over their clothes wasn't part of his plan. But he didn't want anyone thinking of his idea as bad, so he just nodded in agreement.

Kenzumi could feel a vibration in his side under the uniform. He pulled his arm into the sleeve and reached for his pocket and grabbed the phone. He then maneuvered his arm to his ear and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" He said. "Oh hey Ms. Beatia. How's your practice going? That's nice, it's tomorrow, no rain? Oh the lazer, we're nearly there, bye!"

"Bon Odori is tomorrow?" Satoshi asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's hurry, we need to stop the lazer so we can get to the Bon Odori in time!"

So the four stepped out of the changing room, and began with the plan. Kenzumi and Satoshi lead Senpai and Eglantine through the hallway in the way soldiers transfer prisoners. As they walked through the hallway, none of the guards suspected a thing, as most of them were asleep, and the ones that were awake seemed to be falling for their disguise.

They made their way to the door that leads to the queens thrown room. "Get ready." Kenzumi said, and they went through the door, down a long hallway, through another door, and entered the throne room. They saw Queen Rhythmia sitting on her throne, turning her attention to the four who walked in. Kenzumi could feel his heart pounding at a million beats a second, as he remembered seeing her when he was saved by that motor biker. But before he knew it, they were now right in front of Queen Rhythmia's throne.

"Who are those two girls?" Asked Queen Rhythmia.

Before Kenzumi could think of something to say, Satoshi said, "We caught them trying to steal your rhythm."

"What is wrong with these people? Don't they know that they can't have any?"

"What's wrong with other people having Rhythm?" Senpai asked. "Shouldn't people have some grooviness and fun?"

"That's what everyone says! But all rhythm belongs to me! And how did you find my old princess tiara?"

"I guess I just did."

"No matter, you will never have my rhythm, and no one else will!"

"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE WITCH!" Eglantie Snarled at the queen. "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE PAIN AND SUFFERS THAT OTHERS IN YOUR KINGDOM GO THROUGH!"

"Don't yell at me you, you're the witch here! With your ugly magenta cloak!" She turned her attention to Kenzumi and Satoshi. "Lock them in the dungeon and hold them there until the banishment portal is charged up again! Until then, make your way to the bottom the castle and guard the Lazer!"

"Yes your highness!" Kenzumi said.

"By the way, why are you two wearing fishbowls like the two girls?"

Kenzumi and Satoshi panicked, and tried to think of something to say. After several seconds, Queen Rhythmia started to grow suspicious.

"Well?" She demanded.

Eventually, Kenzumi said, "They tried to attack us with extra fishbowls, and they got stuck on our heads. We'll take them off later your highness.

Queen Rhythmia looked at them for seconds before saying, "Alright then, make sure they are locked up tight so they don't escape and take any of my rhythm. Now do as you are told, then go guard the lazer. I do not feel the need to repeat myself."

Kenzumi and Satoshi nodded and them and the two girls quickly left the room. As they headed down the hallway and to the bottom section, the intercom came on.

"Attention all guards of the castle." Said a male voice. "Please make your way to the bottom of the castle. The Rhythm Suction Lazer will be firing in ten minutes, and Queen Rhythmia wants every guard there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Thank you."

"We only got ten minutes?!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Uh, Senpai and Eglantine, wait in the dungeon area, we'll come back when we hopefully stop the lazer." Kenzumi said.

"Okay then." Senpai said. "C'mon Eglantine, the boys got this."

"Good luck young ones." Eglantine said. "Stop that lazer! OR ELSE THE EARTH WILL NOT HAVE ANY RHYTHM LEFT!" She and Senpai ran through the door leading to the banishment room and dungeon area.

After that, Kenzumi and Satoshi got lost in the flood of guards as they all headed down to the lowest part part of the castle where the lazer will be fired.


	20. Stopping the Lazer

The room containing the lazer was flooded with guards, and the queen stood on a balcony high above the room. Past the vast amount of guards that made up a humungous crowd, Kenzumi and Satoshi could see that the lazer was pointing straight into space, and presumably, at the planet earth.

"Now what?" Kenzumi asked.

Without thinking, Satoshi made his way to the front of the crowd near the railing. He saw the lazer was attached to a long wire. He made his way back to Kenzumi and whispered to him, "If we cut the main wire of the lazer, it should break the machine. Then we can destroy the blueprints so they can't make a new one."

The two carefully went through the crowd of guards, down some stairs and snuck their way to the back of the room. They saw that the humungous wire was connected to a power supply in the wall. Suddenly, they could hear the main scientist shouting.

"The lazer is ready! Begin the firing sequence!"

The lazer started powering up. Kenzumi and Satoshi panicked and looked around frantically to find something to cut the major wire. Kenzumi eventually found a humungous pair of wire cutters. He picked it up and brought it towards the lazer. The room lit up as the lazer was at full power, it was going to fire at any moment. With that, Kenzumi quickly cut the huge thick wire, thus rendering the machine nonfunctional.

The room quickly erupted in a mess of noises from the guards. Some were screaming, and some were arguing about what had happened. It was quickly killed off when Queen Rhythmia screamed at the top of her lungs, "FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kenzumi and Satoshi freaked out and tried to look for a way to escape. Before they could, they were encountered by several guards lead by General Luis.

"What is the meaning if this?!" General Luis angrily asked.

Kenzumi realized he was still holding the wire cutters, so he frantically thought of something to say. "Uh... we came back here to see what went wrong, and we found the wire cutters."

"Yeah, the sabotagers probably got away before we could catch them." Satoshi said.

General Luis raised his eyebrow. "You two sound rather young to be guards and/or soldiers." Kenzumi and Satoshi started to pale as General Luis got a more serious look on his face. "Are you two imposters?"

"No." Kenzumi and Satoshi said.

Kenzumi felt a vibration on the side of his legs again, as he realized that his phone was vibrating again. Kenzumi froze as the phone said it's message. It was from Ms. Beatia.

"Hello Kenzumi, I finally got the Bon Odori dance down, I'm very excited to participate in the dance tomorrow night. See you there."

After that, everyone awkwardly stared at each other in silence. Kenzumi and Satoshi could tell that Queen Rhythmia was close to having a massive temper tantrum.

"Run." Kenzumi whispered.

He and Satoshi quickly ran away, leaving General Luis and the other soldiers and guards to give chase. They made their way to the lazer, and with all their strength, Kenzumi and Satoshi pushed the lazer out of the castle and into space. As they ran to the stairs, Kenzumi grabbed the blueprint and tore it up into several pieces. They ran up the stairs and out the door, lucky that the guards were to tired to chase them quick enough.

* * *

"Hey Eglantine, check this out!" Senpai called out. Eglantine came over and saw a giant lazer floating in the empty void of space.

"Horray, they did it!" Eglantine squealed. "I knew they could do it. NOT THAT IT MATTERS, AS NO VILLAIN SHOULD EVER WIN!"

"Yeah, I did wish I could talk to her a bit more. Say, what's that?"

The two girls saw a path forming in front of them. A little white figure came floating in holding onto some balloons. "Hello there." He said. "I'm Play-Yan. How are you girls doing?"

"Were doing good." Senpai said. "What's this path, and where does this path lead to?"

"This is Night Walk. It leads to a planet called earth, as it is the planet that has the most rhythm."

"We can use that to get home!" Senpai said to Eglantine. "This should also help us come back if we need to. I hope Kenzumi and Satoshi make it back soon."

"And I also hope this road stay up for long enough." Eglantine.

"Don't worry." Play-Yan said. "As long as nobody starts hoping along the road, It'll stay up."

"Alrighty then." Senpai said. "All we need to do now is play the waiting game."

* * *

Kenzumi and Satoshi ran up the stairs and made their way to the hallway they were originally at. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could, heading straight towards the direction of the banishment area, and thus, towards the dungeon to get Senpai and Eglantine so they can all get out of there. Kenzumi pulled out his phone and began calling Ms. Beatia so he can inform him that the lazer is destroyed and they were working on coming home.

Queen Rhythmia came around a corner and appeared in front of the two. "Hold it right there!" She snarled, and Kenzumi and Satoshi stopped dead in their tracks. She started to rant. "Do you know how much trouble you two have caused me?! And those two stupid girls are with you to, aren't they?!"

"One of those girls is my girlfriend you know!" Kenzumi said, pretty angrily.

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend! And she can keep that stupid tiara! I don't want it anymore! All I want is your rhythm, but you refuse to let me have it! And now, you ruined my chances of getting the rhythm from your stupid planet earth!"

"What is your problem?" Satoshi asked. "Why won't you let other people have rhythm? Are you really that selfish?"

"I'm not selfish! I'm the queen! My mom allowed me to be the queen!"

Kenzumi's phone finally answered, and noticed that Ms. Beatia herself appeared on the phone screen. He turned to Queen Rhythmia and said, "Well if you said it was your mom who allowed you to do this, let's see what she says!" And he shown the phone to her, and she saw her mom. They both froze in shock, as they did not see each other in a long time.

"Rhythmia sweetie, is that you?" Ms. Beatia asked, almost sounding like he was about to cry.

"Uh, who is this lady?" Queen Rhythmia asked, pretending that she didn't know that was her mother.

"You know who that is!" Satoshi said. "That's your mom!"

"Sweetie, please stop this whole rhythm taking nonsense!" Ms. Beatia said. "What you're doing is not right!"

Queen Rhythmia looked at her for a moment before sighing and said, "Okay, let me talk to her." Her voice was wobbly as she said that, as if she was going to cry to. So Kenzumi, finally glad that Queen Rhythmia wanted to talk to her mother, handed her the phone with a polite little smile.

He regretted doing that, because as soon as he handed Queen Rhythmia the phone, she broke it in half with her strength. She had a freaky evil smirk on her face as she threw the split phone on the ground and stomped on it with her heels.

"My phone!" Kenzumi blurted out. "That was a Christmas Gift!"

"Well, you should not have given it to me." Queen Rhythmia said in a mocking voice. She then grew angry again. "Now then, you ruined my chances of getting all the rhythm from you're stupid little planet, and now you showed me a stupid imposter of a woman!"

"That woman was your own mother!" Satoshi snarled at her.

"Say's the annoying little brat who tried to disguise his brother."

"You fell for it!"

"Shut up! For all the problems you gave me this day, I'll have you two, and your two stupid lady friends sent off into space! And you will be sent off without those stupid fishbowls you use for helmets! Guards!"

Guards came storming into the hallway, prompting Kenzumi and Satoshi to run straight through the door to their side, which lead to the banishment room and towards the dungeon.


	21. Night Walk

Kenzumi and Satoshi ran down the stairs, past the banishment portal, and down towards the dungeon. The guards and soldiers had a hard time catching up, due to being a lot of them squeezing through a small door, and all them not having any rhythm. They could both hear Queen Rhythmia shouting at the guards and soldiers to hurry up.

"It would help if your soldiers had some rhythm in them!" Satoshi shouted.

The two ran through the dungeon and made their way to Senpai and Eglantine.

"Hey guys." Senpai said. "Good job at stopping Queen Rhythmia."

"You're welcome Senpai." Kenzumi said. "But we really need to hurry. Soldiers are coming to shove us out into space without helmets!"

"Don't worry, were going to go on a Night Walk to get back home."

"Night Walk?" Satoshi asked, confused. Senpai pointed towards a path leading towards space.

Play-Yan floated down and said, "It's easy. Just jump along the boxes in time with the beat. As long as you fill the sky with stars before the end of the path, you'll make it back to earth."

Before Kenzumi could question how that would work, he and Satoshi saw that the guards, General Luis, and Queen Rhythmia were closing in on all of them.

"Let's go for a Night Walk!" Kenzumi quickly said. As they started running along the road to reach the boxes, Play-Yan's balloons started to pop. When they reached the boxes, they started to jump. As they jumped along the boxes, hearts on stems, peppermint swirled lollipops, and yellow umbrellas popped out.

When they made their way out of the star, Play-Yan joined in. "I'll be here to help." He said. The stars around them grew and grew with each box opened.

Back at the castle, General Luis strapped ropes along the soldiers so they could go along the Night Walk road without drifting off into space, and air helmets to allow them to breath in space.

"You better get them back." Queen Rhythmia said.

"Of course your highness. I'll be sure that they won't get away." General Luis turned to his soldiers. "All right men, you know your training. Charge!"

The soldiers ran down the road, working together to jump over the massive jumps to the higher parts of the road. When they occasionally fell off the road, the rope tied to them kept them from floating off into space.

Meanwhile, Kenzumi and the others were making good progress along the Night Walk road. Even on the jumps that go up with each block, they weren't stopped.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Satoshi asked, noticing some weird floating creatures with bored expressions.

"Those are electric fish." Play-Yan said. "You'll have to skip the jump before them, or else you'll get shocked."

They all agreed and managed to avoid the electric fish. As for the soldiers, they tried to take out the fish, but got shocked in the progress.

The stars grew so big and bright that the four could see smiling faces on them. It made them feel good, as they felt like they were getting cheered on.

Then, they that the final box at the end held a star shaped balloon. When they reached it, they grabbed it, and all of the stars popped away, they floated away, and the road disappeared. As they floated away, they saw the soldiers that were chasing after them floating in space, held by a rope to the castle, which was still inside the purple star. They started to glow a little bit, and the, they were teleported away.

General Luis heard his walky talky go off. He grabbed it and listened to what the soldiers had to say. When they were done, he put the device away, turned to Queen Rhythmia and said, "They got away your highness."

Queen Rhythmia simply stared at him for a few seconds before simply walking away.

"Uh, your highness." General Luis said, following her. "Would you like me to send more soldiers to earth?" Queen Rhythmia simply ignored him and continued walking away. They eventually made their way out of the dungeon, past the banishment portal, and were back in the castle hallways.

"I can have those four be classified as our main targets if you like." General Luis said, trying to get a response from the queen, who looked more and more annoyed. "Do you wish for the soldiers to take them out your highness?"

At the peak of her anger, Queen Rhythmia spun around and snarled, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She then stormed off into her room, where General Luis could hear her crying and screaming like a little girl. He could also hear her saying things in between her screaming and crying like, "I HATE THEM!", "THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!" "THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!"

General Luis simply stood in front of her room, not knowing what to say or do. Eventually, he sighed and whispered to himself, "I wish our old queen was here."

* * *

The four floated down in front of their house. It appeared to be in the morning, and was all peaceful. They took off their fishbowl helmets and breathed in the fresh morning air.

"We made it!" Kenzumi said. "That was actually kind of fun."

"It sure was." Satoshi said. "My favorite part was when we pushed that lazer out into space. It was so satisfying."

"I liked it when we did the dance with Cosmic Girl." Senpai said. "It was so fun."

"It was nice that we saved the worlds rhythm." Eglantine said. "The world deserves it sense of rhythm. And if Queen Rhythmia would've just taken it away, NONE WOULD HAVE ANY SENSE OF GROOVINESS AND FUN, AND ALL WOULD BE PLAIN AND BORING!"

"You got that right." Satoshi said. "I guess we'll see you later tonight Eglantine, as the Bon Odori."

"Of course, I'll be wearing my favorite Kimono. I'll see you tonight." Eglanitne then waved goodbye as she left their yard.

"I gotta go to." Senpai said. "I need to get ready for the Bon Odori to. It's going to be so much fun!"

"I'll see you tonight then." Kenzumi said.

"Yep, see you tonight." Senpai then jogged away to get home.

With that, they went inside the house, where they found Ms. Beatia sitting on the couch.

"Hey there Ms. Beatia." Kenzumi said.

"Oh, hello." Ms. Beatia said.

"Are you happy that yo got to see your daughter?" Satoshi asked. He realized that it was a stupid question when he saw her sobbing.

"It's okay." Kenzumi said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll realize she needs you at some point." Though Kenzumi almost thought what he said was a lie.

"Your right." Ms. Beatia said. "Besides, I can't be sad now. The Bon Odori is tonight. I need to sure that I'm ready!" She then got up and rushed back into her room.

"Do you want me to help you get a new phone?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kenzumi answered.


	22. Bon Odori

Kenzumo, Satoshi and Senpai arrived at the Bon Odori festival a few minutes before it started. The sky was clear of any storm clouds, and several stars took its place. It reminded them of the Night Walk that they had a while ago, and that made them feel nice. They wore their favorite kimonos and waited for the dance to begin.

"They sure did pick the perfect day for this." Satoshi said.

"Ya, not a single cloud in the sky." Kenzumi said. "Just the stars."

"The star for for Rhythm Heaven sticks out from the rest. Doesn't it?" Senpai said. She was wearing the tiara that she got from Rhythm Heaven.

"It sure does."

"To bad we couldn't get anyones rhythm back." Satoshi said. "I mean, it's not Queen Rhythmia's, it belongs to the citizens to Rhythm Heaven!"

"Don't worry bro, their's always next time."

"Yep, I can't wait to go back one day!" Senpai said.

"Yeah, I guess." Satoshi said. "Though I don't think we'll need to wear to fishbowls while were actually in Rhythm Heaven. In outer space, yes, but in Rhythm Heaven, considering that all the humans there can breath without helmets, no."

They suddenly heard someone screaming, and that's when they realized that Eglantine had just arrived.

"Hey there guys!" She said, snapping out of her dark side.

"Hi Eglantine." Kenzumi said. "I like your kimono."

Eglantine was wearing a kimono that had several birds on it. Some were small, and others were huge. "Thank you." She said. "I had this one custom made."

"It must've costed a bunch of flow balls." Satoshi said.

"DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON THE PRICE OF THIS, YOU LOWLY MORTAL! Oh, sorry about that. I shouldn't let my dark side speak while we're here, should I?"

"It would be appreciated if she kept quiet."

Then they heard the sound of the drum, and with that, the Bon Odori was about to begin. Everyone turned towards the mini stage, and saw that the dancers were getting into position. Kenzumi and the others could see Ms. Beatia in the dancing crowd. She looked calm and determined, but also a bit nervous and excited.

The music started playing, and the dancers got into action. They danced and clapped along to the music. Ms. Beatia did not miss a single beat, and she was very happy about it. She never thought how fun it was to be part of a festival. She remembered taking dancing lessons while she was still a princess, but they weren't nearly as fun as this. She really wished her daughter would appreciate it though.

Finally, the music stopped, and the dancers did their last clap. Everyone cheered, and Ms. Beatia was shedding tears of joy. She never felt more happy in her life, and all because of her new friends, she got a chance to do this.

Then, the next song came, and everyone else in the crowd joined along. Kenzumi and Senpai clapped right next to each other, while Satoshi and Eglantine went somewhere else in the crowd. It was a very fun dance, and it would exhaust them in a good way.

When that song was over, everyone in the crowd cheered. Kenzumi was very happy that he got his own sense of rhythm. Before all of this, he didn't care much about rhythm, but now, after helping Ms. Beatia, meeting new people, and saving the earth from Queen Rhythmia, he realized just how great it was to have a sense of rhythm.

He felt Senpai kiss him on the cheek. He blushed, and after a some long seconds, he manned up and kissed her back. He was happy that he helped Ms. Beatia, he was happy that he saved the worlds rhythm, and he was really happy that Senpai was his girlfriend.

"I'de say this is SUPERB!" Senpai said.

"Yes, it is." Kenzumi said. And then, they, along with everyone else, danced the night away.

* * *

To be continued in: **Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 2: DS**


End file.
